You Can Let Go Now, Severus
by Ms. McGonagall-Snape
Summary: Severus watches as her daughter grows into a beautiful woman. A SONGFIC. PLEASE GIVE IT A SHOT. HG/SS-Father and Daughter DM/HG ands SS/MM- Lovers


A/N: Okay, this is a songfic based Hermione, Minerva, Severus, Draco, Madame Pomfrey, Lucius, Narcissa, and bits of Harry. Hermione is a pureblood

A/N: My inspiration for this fiction was this video in YouTube: you /watch?v=9ukUKsX7zng

*I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT

_5 years old_

"Daddy, come and help me with this muggle bike" said a 5 year old Hermione, whilst pulling her father's hand. "Hang on, sweetie. Let daddy finish his breakfast first." Minerva said. Hermione pouted, and stared at her father. Noticing that pouty look that he knew that she knew he can't resist. "It's alright, Minerva. I'll eat it later. "Come on, angel." He picked her up leaving Minerva smiling and shaking her head. "Okay, sweetie. Hop on." Daddy, I'm scared" "Nothing to be scared about, Papa's here." Hermione smiled.

_**Wind blowin' on my face sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike**__**  
**__**A five year-old's first taste of what freedom's really like**__**  
**__**He was runnin' right beside me his hand holdin' on the seat**__**  
**__**I took a deep breath and hollered as I headed for the street**_

She started pedalling and she went fast enough for her to learn.

_**You can let go now Daddy you can let go**__**  
**__**Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own**__**  
**__**It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know**__**  
**__**I'll be OK now Daddy you can let go**_

She the noticed that she was leaving him behind, Severus was so proud to see her, so he said he'll finish his breakfast, and then he left.

25 years old

"Here we go, Daddy" Hermione whispered.

**I was standin' at the altar between the two loves of my life****  
****to one I've been a daughter to one I soon would be a wife**

Severus walked Hermione down the aisle, and saw Lucius and Narcissa smiling at him. They were sitting next to Minerva, Harry and Ginny who were grinning widely. He then looked at his precious daughter. They finally reached Draco in the altar.

_**When the preacher asked who gives this woman**__**  
**__**Daddy's eyes filled up with tears**__**  
**__**He kept holdin' tightly to my arm till I whispered in his ear**__**  
**__**You can let go now Daddy you can let go**__**  
**__**Oh I think I'm ready to do this on my own**__**  
**__**It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know**__**  
**__**I'll be OK now Daddy you can let go**_

"You better take good care of her." Severus whispered to Draco. Draco replied to him with a nod and smile, which he returned. He sat next to Minerva, whose hand found his right away. The ceremony started with some prayers, and ended with a kiss. This point Severus knew his daughter was now, a woman and not his little baby anymore.

_45 years old_

"What do you mean, he's in the hospital?!" Hermione shouted at Harry. She was now sobbing harder and harder. "Mom said she'll talk to Madame Pomfrey about it." Draco soon appeared carrying their 5 year old daughter and son (who were also twins) "We'll visit him" Draco said "Which hospital was he confined in?" Draco asked Harry. "St. Mungo's". They arrived and saw Minerva talking to Madame Pomfrey, and Hermione soon rushed beside her. Minerva hugged Hermione, and Madame Pomfrey left to give them time to talk. After they have talked."You may see him if you like." Minerva said through sobs. Hermione stood up and went inside Severus' room. She saw he was hooked on a lot machines. She noticed one that was monitoring his heartbeat, his heartbeats were low.

_**It was killin' me to see the strongest man I ever knew **_  
_**Wastin' away to nothin' in that hospital roo**__**m**_

_**You know he's only hangin' on for you that's what the night nurse said**_

Minerva saw the tears on Hermione cheek. "He's suffering because of me; he doesn't want to leave me. It's my entire fault" "Sweetie, don't blame yourself." "Mom, he needs to think about himself now. He's hurting himself." "I know sweetie, I know, but you're the only one who can help"

_**My voice and heart were breakin' as I crawled up in his bed and said**__**  
**__**You can let go now Daddy you can let go**__**  
**__**Your little girl is ready to do this on my own**__**  
**__**It's gonna be a little bit scary but I want you to know**__**  
**__**I'll be OK now Daddy**__**  
**__**You can let go**__**  
**__**You can let go**_

Hermione kissed her father's forehead and whispered "I'll always be your baby girl, daddy", and with that Severus Snape breathes his last breath…


End file.
